New York City Love
by Sam Drake
Summary: Mac is involved with Cassie since 2004, they are happy together but will a secret keep them together or tear them apart? Cameos from the team, set around end of season 1, starting of season 2 and onwards. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: New York City Love

Pairing: Mac Taylor & Cassie Rae Flack

A/N: Own nothing but the idea and Cassie Rae

Summary: Mac is involved with Cassie since 2004, they are happy together but will a secret keep them together or tear them apart? Cameos from the team, set around end of season 1, starting of season 2 and onwards. AU.

Chapter One

As Mac had the day off from work, he was at at his apartment with Cassie, they were having time together, Mac had his cell phone turned off, he wanted to spend alone time with his girlfriend whom was cuddled by his side; Mac loved her and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead; he was happy with her.

Cassie was cuddled close to Mac; they had been together for two years and Cassie began living with Mac only four months earlier; she knew that she was happy with Mac and they were strong together; Mac knew that Cassie had brightened up his life again, gave him a chance to be happy and also a chance at love too.

Later that night; Cassie was in bed before Mac, he was locking up and then he headed into their bedroom; he saw Cassie wrapped up in their bed; he got changed and joined her; he kissed her shoulder lovingly and cuddled into her, keeping his arm around her; he loved her and knew that she loved him too.

They had a happy relationship together; Mac trusted Cassie with his life and knew that she trusted him too.

Cassie turned around; she kissed Mac lovingly; knowing how much she loved him; Mac loved her too; their kiss was full of love; Mac knew how much Cassie meant to him and always would; they were happy together and had a strong bond together.

Mac watched as Cassie cuddled into him; he loved her so much; he loved her so much and knew that she was the only one for him; they had a strong bond; Mac trusted her and he knew that she trusted him with her life. Mac hoped that they would go to the next level; Mac hoped so.

Mac remained close to Cassie while in bed together; he loved spending time with her; she was special to him, Mac loved her with all his heart; knew that she meant so much to him and always would, he hoped that they would go further in their relationship; Mac had wondered how to tell her what he hoped would happen between them; he didn't want to lose her, it would hurt too much.

Mac told Cassie what he hoped for in their future together; Cassie was surprised but told Mac that she hoped for the same as him; Mac smiled softly, he gave Cassie a loving cuddle knowing that they both wanted the same thing; Mac was happy to know that Cassie wanted the same as him; it made him love her even more than he ever thought possible.

Cassie was still in bed when Mac got up the following morning for work, he gave Cassie a good morning kiss; she gave him a loving cuddle, they kissed before he left for work; Cassie went back to sleep; she was happy with Mac; she had entrusted herself to him; she loved him and knew how safe she felt with him in her life, Cassie was everything to Mac.

Mac knew that Cassie was the only one for him; he was also glad to keep their relationship happy; Mac was private with his life outside the lab; he intended it to be that way, always had and always would do so until the time was right to tell his team about his relationship with Cassie; who was happy with Mac who knew that Cassie was happy with him; they had a strong relationship together.

Mac got home later that night, he found Cassie making something to eat; he slipped up behind her and wrapped both arms around her waist, then placed a soft kiss on her neck softly; Cassie leant back into him, they then had dinner together; afterwards, Mac got changed; he rejoined Cassie on the couch, cuddling her close to him; Cassie noticed how loving Mac was towards her, when Cassie said, "I love you Mac"; Mac smiled then replied "I love you too Cassie, always will".

Mac kissed Cassie with a passion, he wanted her; when their kissing lead them to bed; they had some fun; Mac knew how happy he was with Cassie; he was unaware that their passion would result in Cassie ending up pregnant, Cassie was on his chest; she placed a soft kiss on his chest, she loved him, when he wrapped both arms around her and held her close to him; he was loving towards her and always would be.

Mac smiled as he held Cassie in his arms; he wrapped the duvet over them, Mac wanted to keep Cassie warm; he loved her so much; he kept her close to him; their love for each other was strong and unbreakable; Cassie knew how much Mac meant to her and always would; Cassie gave him joy and made him happy, Cassie was cuddled in close to him under their duvet in the warmth.

Cassie was happy in his arms; she loved him and knew how special she was to Mac; they had a happy relationship together, Mac was comfy as Cassie was in close to him; they loved each other so much and always would, Cassie was being loving towards Mac in their bed, he cared about her and wanted her to be safe; he didn't want to lose her, it would hurt too much for Mac.

As Mac and Cassie were wrapped up in the warmth of their bed, Mac placed a soft loving kiss on her shoulder, Cassie loved how romantic Mac was to her and she knew that he was the only one for her and always would be, no matter what.

Mac woke up the following morning, he noticed that Cassie was asleep on his chest, her hand was on his heart; he knew that she was happy with him and he knew that she was comfy on him, he softly sighed knowing that he was happy with Cassie and how happy she made him; he admired how beautiful she was and how happy she made him since they have been together, Mac was lucky to have Cassie in his life.

He woke Cassie up with a soft kiss on her head, Cassie stirred softly then woke up, she looked to Mac with a sleepy look, he kissed her then held her close to him; he knew that she was still sleepy, he then let her go back to sleep again; he yawned softly before he went back to sleep himself, he kept a loving hold of Cassie in his arms as they slept together in the warmth of their bed.

Mac wanted to keep Cassie safe, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to his girlfriend, he would be lost without her.

Cassie knew how protective Mac was of her and she loved him for it, knew that she always would love him.

Cassie was asleep again; she wanted to sleep for a few more hours with Mac; she just wanted that connection with him; Mac knew and he held her close to him, he kept her warm and safe in their bed together. Mac was lucky to have Cassie in his life and she was a huge part of his life and always would be.

As the next few weeks passed; Cassie was being sick in the mornings; Mac worried about her, he rubbed her back when she was being sick, he decided to take the day off to look after Cassie, he didn't want to leave her on her own, not right now.

Mac was worried about Cassie, he took her to the doctors; when they discovered that Cassie was six weeks pregnant, Mac was shocked as was Cassie, when she remembered their passionate night together six weeks earlier, then Mac realised too; he just hoped that Cassie was going to keep their unborn baby.

Mac took Cassie back home to their apartment, Cassie went to lie down after taking her jacket and shoes off, Mac was worried about her, he did the same and went to join her in their room; he knew that their unborn baby was unplanned and he was so scared that she didn't want their baby, he sat on their bed with his back to her, he silently cried, he was worried about her.

Cassie knew that he was upset, she was too but she knew that she wanted this baby with Mac, she was scared to tell him that she did want the baby, later she woke up to find herself alone, she looked for Mac and couldn't find him, she noticed that his stuff was still there and she blamed herself, she wanted him back. She went back to bed after eating and stayed on his side of their bed, she needed him more than ever, her hand was on her stomach.

Cassie was asleep when Mac saw her and he felt bad for what he did and he just slept on the couch, he didn't want to disturb her; he still loved her and hoped that she wanted their unborn baby, he needed to know for sure if Cassie was going to keep their baby, he loved her so much.

When Cassie woke up, she went to get a drink, she saw Mac asleep on the couch, she went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he awoke to find Cassie there, he reached his hand out to her and she took it, when he gently pulled her into his arms, he told her how sorry he was and that he was scared that she didn't want their baby; Cassie put his hand on her stomach; then she tells him, "I want us to be a family Mac, with our unborn baby", Mac realised that Cassie wanted their unborn baby, he just hugged her close to him.

Mac was glad that Cassie wanted to keep their unborn baby, he kissed her softly knowing that she was keeping their unborn baby; Mac loved her so much and knew how special she was and how happy they were together.

As Cassie and Mac got used to the idea of being parents' soon, Mac kept a loving hold of Cassie in his arms and he was glad that she was pregnant with his baby, he loved her with all his heart and always would for the rest of his life.

Mac was happy with Cassie and he was glad that they were going to have their first baby together, Mac remained close to Cassie; he loved her so much and he knew that their love was forever; Mac truly loved Cassie and knew that she loved him too and they both loved their unborn baby too.

Cassie and Mac had an early night, Mac turned his cell phone off, while Cassie put her's onto silent and turned it screen side down beside Mac's cell phone on the cabinet, Mac wrapped both arms around Cassie and held her close to him, his hand rested on her stomach lovingly; he was so happy to be a dad soon and knew that Cassie would be an amazing mom to their baby, he just hoped that he would be a good father.

Mac knew that he was so excited about welcoming his first baby with Cassie; they were excited for the next chapter of their lives together, Cassie was cuddled close to Mac as they were in bed together; she loved him so much and was excited but nervous at the same time, Mac knew that too and he was the same as Cassie.

What happens in chapter two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mac woke up the following morning to see Cassie sound asleep on his chest, he knew that she was comfy there and he kept his hand on her side as she slept in his arms; he truly loved her with all his heart, she was his entire world and always would be; he knew that she was his princess and always would remain that way, Mac was so lucky to have Cassie in his life and he knew that Cassie would have her first scan when she was 12 weeks gone but that was six weeks, Mac had told Cassie that he wanted to be there to see their unborn baby for the first time; Cassie was gglad that he would be there with her.

Cassie was spending the day with Mac; he took the day off to spend proper time with Cassie and to discuss baby stuff and he tells her, "I am so happy that you are having my baby sweetheart", Cassie smiled then she kissed him lovingly and Mac knew how special Cassie was to him and he loved her so much.

Even as the next six weeks passed; Cassie had a cute baby bump which Mac adored and they went for the scan together; Cassie was nervous and excited at the same time; Mac was the same too and when they were called in for the scan; Mac helpded Cassie up onto the bed, when the nurse lifted up Cassie's top to apply the gel and it was cold, Mac held her hand as they saw their unborn baby for the first time; Mac was emotional.

Mac was happy that he and Cassie saw their unborn baby for the first time, Mac kept Cassie close to him as they headed back home; Mac loved Cassie so much and knew that she was the only one for him and always would be for the rest of his life.

Cassie had gotten used to being pregnant and she'd told Mac that and it made him smile; he kissed her softly knowing that she was happy to be pregnant with their first child together.

When they got home; Mac kissed Cassie lovingly; he knew that she was happy with him, they loved each other and their love was solid, Mac placed his hand on her stomach he was happy that he was getting the chance to be a dad for the first time.

Mac cuddled close to Cassie and he knew how much he loved her and always would, thei life together was happy and Mac knew how lucky he was to be with Cassie; she was supportive of him and he was the same of her too; Cassie had a cute baby bump and Mac couldn't keep his hands off it, he was so happy to be given the chance to have a happy relationship with Cassie.

Later that night, Mac was in bed before Cassie, he got up and saw her over by the window, he went over to her and held her close and asked what was wrong, she told Mac that she was scared of not being a good mom to their unborn baby, when Mac told Cassie that she will be an amazing mom to their baby, he kissed her shoulder lovingly.

Mac took Cassie into their room and into bed, he held her close to him as they were in bed together; Mac loved her with all his heart and knew how much she meant to him and always would.

Cassie was cuddled into Mac's warm embrace, she felt so safe with him and Mac knew this and he always cuddled Cassie close at night in their bed; he knew how much Cassie meant to him, he didn't want to lose her as it would hurt too much; he loved her and always would for the rest of his life.

Mac watched Cassie sleep on his chest in their bed; Mac loved his life with Cassie and knew that she was truly his, Mac kissed her forehead softly before falling asleep himself next to the one he loved with everything he had.

Cassie was happy to be Mac's girl and she loved being with him and knew happy she was with him; when the following morning, Mac woke up and saw Cassie still asleep, he placed his hand on her tummy knowing how happy he was about being a dad soon, Cassie woke up then shared a loving kiss together and Mac knew just how much Cassie meant to him; he then asked Cassie if she wanted to be his wife; Cassie was surprised by this and told Mac that she would love to be his wife.

Mac kissed Cassie lovingly; he was happy that Cassie had agreed to be his wife; he placed an engagement ring on her finger, Cassie loved her ring and she kissed Mac lovingly.

Cassie loved being happy with Mac, he meant everything to her and she knew that he was her one true love and always would be for the rest of their lives together, Mac remained close to Cassie in their bed, Mac loved how happy he was with her; he knew their love was unbreakable, Mac held Cassie close as they spent time together in their bed.

Mac was very loving towards Cassie and he knew how much she meant to him and that their love was strong.

Cassie's baby bump was sitting up high, Mac thought that Cassie was having a little girl and he told her that, Cassie cuddled close to Mac; she wondered if they were going to have a little girl together.

Mac loved the idea of being a dad and knew that Cassie would be an amazing mom to their unborn baby; he was nervous but excited at the same time, knowing that in six months time, he and Cassie would have their baby together.

Mac was being caring towards Cassie and he gave her a shoulder rub; Cassie loved how loving he was towards her; she knew how lucky she was to have Mac in her life and she knew that he gave her a happy life and he kept her safe too, he always would keep her safe and also their unborn baby too.

Cassie remembered when she met Mac for the first time and they got on well and have been together ever since and they are happy together and Cassie knew thaat Mac was a good guy and very protective of her, he would do whatever it took to keep her safe from harm, he knew that she was his and he was also excited that they were gonna get married too and be a proper family with their baby.

Mac knew that his life was good with Cassie and that they were happy, Mac loved being happy with Cassie, he knew that she was all his and always would be for the rest of his life; Mac was glad that he had Cassie in his life and he was really happy that he has Cassie in his life, he knew that she was his and he hoped that soon they would get married before the baby arrives.

Cassie cared about Mac and knew that he cared about her too, their love for each other was strong; Mac had an idea on when he wanted them to tie the knot, he suggested to Cassie that they should get married with the next few weeks, Cassie agreed to his suggestion and they started planning their wedding, Mac wanted it to be private for just him and Cassie, only a few friends knew about their relationship and were supportive about it.

Few weeks later, Mac and Cassie tied the knot in secret, Cassie had also taken Mac's last name which made Mac smile that he and Cassie were now married, he kissed her lovingly as Mac held Cassie close to him as they settled into married life; Mac was happy to be married to Cassie.

Mac watched Cassie closely, he knew how beautiful she was and how much he loved her, she meant a lot to him and now they were married and happy; Mac was so excited about meeting their unborn baby for the first time in a few months; he was nervous at the same time and knew that Cassie was nervous too.

Cassie was settled in their bed, she was resting and Mac was beside her, his hand on her tummy lovingly; he knew that Cassie suited being pregnant and he loved seeing her happy and he loved her so much; they were now married and were settling into married life, Mac had also decided to keep his ring off when at work but would put it on when he finished at the lab; he placed a loving kiss on her shoulder as his hand rested on her stomach.

Mac was happy to have his life with Cassie; he knew that she was the only one for him and he would make her happy for the rest of their lives together; Mac had entrusted his life to her and she had done the same too, Mac knew that Cassie was the one he loved and trusted; he knew that soon they would have their first baby together.

Cassie was happy with Mac and she knew that he was a good guy and she loved him with her whole heart and always would for the rest of her life.

Mac loved Cassie's baby bump and he placed a soft kiss on it, Cassie smiled watching him, she knew that he was going to be an amazing dad to their baby, she told him that, causing Mac to smile then he kissed her softly.

Mac had known since he and Cassie got together that she was the one for him, he told her that and she smiled then kissed him lovingly.

Cassie was happy with Mac and even when they were cuddled up in bed together, Mac always kept her warm, he didn't want her to get cold, he was very loving towards her and always cuddled her into him before they fell asleep in each other's arms, Mac felt so relaxed with her and he knew how special she truly was to him and always would be.

Mac felt lucky that he was married to Cassie and loved her so much and he knew just how much she meant to him and their love was strong and unbreakable, he loved her with every fibre of his heart and soul.

What happens next in chapter three?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mac knew that Cassie was everything to him and he loved being married to Cassie; she was his world and their unborn baby too, he knew that he was excited about being a dad soon and he was happy at the same time. Cassie was happy with Mac and she loved him, he held her close to him while his hand was on her stomach as he loved seeing her pregnant; he was happy to be with her.

Cassie was enjoying being pregnant; she had gotten used to it and was so happy to be with Mac; she loved him so much and knew that he was very protective of her and their unborn baby; she knew that he was the only one for her and always would be, no matter what, she was his and always would be.

Mac loved his wife and always would forever, she was his sweetheart. Cassie was glowing while pregnant and it made Mac happy knowing that she was pregnant with their first baby together; he loved her so much and he trusted her so much; he cared about her and loved her too.

Cassie loved Mac and she knew how safe he made her feel, Mac loved being with her and Mac loved seeing Cassie happy; it made him happy that she was happy with him; they had a special bond that nothing could break, when Cassie was reading through her adoption folder later that week, she made the shocking discovery that she had an older brother - Don Flack and she showed it to Mac, he was stunned about it.

Mac told Cassie that he wasn't sure if Don even knew if he had another sister, Mac held her close to him; he hoped that somehow Don would be ok when or if he found out.

Cassie was happy to have a happy life with Mac; despite finding out that Don was her older half-brother, she didn't want to admit to him that she was his half-sister, even Mac understood that too and he wanted Cassie to have a peaceful pregnancy, Mac knew that Don would find out sooner or later but for now Mac wanted Cassie to be happy and knew that Cassie was happy with him.

Mac put his hand on her tummy, when their unborn baby kicked, it made Mac smile softly knowing that soon they would be welcoming their first baby together; Mac was excited about being a dad; he knew that Cassie would be a good mother to their unborn baby, he loved her so much.

Cassie was happy to be with Mac and she loved him so much; Mac placed a soft kiss on her stomach, he was happy that she was pregnant with their first child, he knew that he would be by her side when she gives birth; he also knew that she was scared too, as was he but Mac wanted to keep her happy and he showed her just how much he loved her, he kissed her softly; he loved her so much.

After they had found out that Cassie was Don's half sister, they kept it a secret, Mac wanted to keep it a secret for the time being and he knew that Cassie did too; they agreed on that, Mac was loving towards Cassie, he knew that she was happy with him and they had a strong love for each other too, he was so excited about meeting their unborn baby, they had also agreed to find out the gender when the baby was born, they wanted a surprise.

Cassie was resting as she'd had a rough night as the baby was kicking quite a lot; Mac watched her get some sleep as he read a book, he knew that she looked so peaceful in their bed.

Mac was glad that to see Cassie happy with him and he knew that she loved him so much and he had already started on doing the room next to their's into a nursery for their unborn baby, he kept it a secret so he could show Cassie when they brought their baby home for the first time.

Cassie knew how lucky she was to have Mac in her life and she cared about him; knew that he was the love of her life and would always remain that way.

Mac knew how happy he was with Cassie; she had given him a happy life and they were happy together; he knew how much he loved her and always would, she was everything to him.

As the next few months passed, Cassie had went into labour; Mac was by her side, he held her hand as she was giving birth to their baby, few hours later; Cassie had given birth to a healthy 6lb 3oz baby girl, with Mac by her side.

Cassie held her newborn baby daughter, Mac was sitting up on the bed beside her, he was happy to meet their daughter, he loved her instantly and he was happy to meet his baby daughter; he was proud of Cassie and he kissed her softly, they still had to pick a name for their baby daughter, Mac loved her so much and he wondered what name they would give to their newborn daughter, he loved them both.

Mac placed his hand on his daughter's tiny hand when she held his finger which made Mac smile and Cassie too.

Cassie loved her baby daughter and Cassie suggested naming their newborn baby daughter Caitlin Rose Taylor, when Mac looked to his baby daughter and smiled, then he told Cassie that he loved the name she picked for their newborn daughter, they registered her which the chosen name, Mac held baby Caitlin for the first time and he loved her instantly, he was happy to have a family with Cassie.

Mac loved his daughter and Cassie with all his heart; he was allowed to take them home, Mac loved his family with Cassie and their daughter, as Mac showed Cassie the nursery for their daughter, Cassie loved the room and she put Caitlin into her crib so she could settle into her home.

Cassie stayed close to Mac as they watched their daughter settle and then Mac cuddled close to Cassie, he was happy to be a dad to Caitlin Rose; he was happy to be a dad, Cassie loved her daughter and Mac so much.

Mac kissed Cassie softly as they settled into parenthood to their baby daughter Caitlin Rose and he loved his little family with all his heart and always would for the rest of his life.

Cassie loved her life with Mac and they had a happy life together and were a family with their daughter Caitlin Rose.

Mac was glad that he had his life with Cassie and their daughter who was asleep in her crib, later that day Caitlin woke up and cried, Mac went to see her while Cassie made up the bottle for Caitlin when he gave the bottle to Mac, he bottle-fed his baby daughter, he built up a strong bond with his baby daughter.

Cassie was happy to be a mom to Caitlin and also being with Mac, she was happy to have a happy life with Mac who she loved so much.

Mac was lucky to have Cassie and their baby daughter; he loved them both so much and knew how lucky he was to have them both in his life and he loved being a dad to Caitlin.

Cassie was happy to be a mom to Caitlin, she loved her little family with Mac who was the love of her life; he made her feel safe and so loved, he knew about her past and he protected her from harm, he would also do the same for their daughter Caitlin too.

Mac knew how much his family meant to him and he vowed to keep them safe, Mac had a family of his own and he loved every second of it with Cassie; she was everything he wanted and their daughter who was now cuddled into her daddy, Cassie loved seeing it.

Mac put baby Caitlin down for the night, he watched her settle, before he pulled the door ajar behind him and he went to see Cassie in their room, he gave her a loving cuddle, Cassie cuddled into him, he knew how happy she was with him. Mac loved her.

Cassie placed her hand on his shoulder as she showed him just how much she loved him; Mac knew that Cassie loved him and he was glad to be with her and raising their baby daughter together, Mac was happy.

What happens in the next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mac and Cassie were settling into parenthood to their baby daughter Caitlin Rose, Mac wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cassie, he wondered how he should go about it, then Mac realised that he wanted Cassie to be his wife, he wanted it to be a special moment when he asks her to marry him.

Cassie was bottle-ffeding Caitlin Rose, while Mac had went for a shower, he was happy with Cassie and embraced fatherhood with both hands, he loved his baby daughter Caitlin Rose; he knew how much his family meant to him and he knew how happy he was to have a life with Cassie and their young daughter Caitlin Rose.

Cassie loved being a mom to Caitlin Rose, she knew that Caitlin had the same eyes as her dad, Cassie was happy to be with Mac and she really loved Mac so much and she knew that he was a good dad to Caitlin Rose who loved her dad and mom, Mac loved being with Cassie and he knew that she was the love of his life and always would be, he was very protective of her and their baby daughter.

Mac knew that he was lucky to have Cassie in his life along with their baby daughter Caitlin Rose, neither Mac or Cassie knew that Don had been told that he had a half sister, Don was totally shocked by this and debated whether or not he should find out who she is or if he should find her, not knowing that she was with Mac Taylor and that they had a daughter together.

Don wasn't sure if he was ready to find his half sister or not, he confided in Danny about it, who told Don to do what he thinks would be right, Don decided to not find his half sister just yet, he was unaware that she was so close this whole time, with Mac in Manhattan, Mac loved being with Cassie and knew that she was his soulmate and always would be.

Mac was watching Caitlin sleeping in her crib, when Cassie joined him in their daughter's room and she placed her hand on his shoulder as they watched over their daughter, Cassie loved seeing their daughter sleeping soundly, Mac wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to him, Mac placed a soft kiss on her head as they let Caitlin sleep, Cassie entwined her hand with his and they went into their bedroom and spent time together.

Cassie cuddled in close to Mac as they were on their bed together, Mac was loving towards Cassie, who was cuddled in close to him, when Mac asked Cassie to marry him, Cassie was surprised and she asked Mac how long he had been thinking about it, when Mac tells her that he had been thinking about it for a while, when Cassie tells Mac that she will marry him, Mac gave Cassie a loving kiss, he put the ring onto her finger, he was so happy that they were going to get married.

Mac was happy that Cassie had agreed to marry him, they shared a soft loving kiss to celebrate their engagement, Mac was so excited and Cassie was too that she and Mac were going to get married, Mac was happy with his life with Cassie, when their baby daughter cried and Mac got up and checked on their daughter who needed a diaper change and Mac sorted out his daughter, he loved her so much and knew how lucky he was to have her and Cassie in his life.

Cassie was over by the window looking outside, when Mac joined her and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, he loved her so much and he knew that she was the love of her life and always would be, their life together meant so much to Mac and he knew that he was happy with Cassie and knew how much he loved her and always would for the rest of his life and knew that she was the only one for him.

Don hoped that he would soon meet his half-sister soon but he had no idea when or if he was even ready for it, he just hoped that she was safe, wherever she was, Don had no idea that his half-sister was with Mac.

Mac was quite loving towards Cassie, he knew that she was the only one for him and he would never want to lose her or their baby daughter, it would hurt too much, Mac loved Cassie so much and knew that their life together was stong and so was the love for each other.

Cassie knew how much she loved Mac and their baby daughter Caitlin Rose who was a happy baby, and as Mac loved being a dad to his daughter, he wondered when he and Cassie would tie the knot and he knew that he would have to discuss it with her soon.

Mac had known that Cassie was the one for him and he had no regrets in being with her, Mac was extremely happy with Cassie and he loved coming home after work to her and Caitlin Rose, Mac loved his family so much and knew that he had a happy life with Cassie and their daughter Caitlin Rose.

Don decided to hold off in finding his half-sister for now, he wanted the time to be right, he just hoped that she wanted to know him, even as he got used to the idea that he had a half-sister and he had no idea just how close she really was the whole time, but for now, Don just wanted to let it sink in that he had another sister that was somewhere, he just didn't know where exactly she was but only Mac knew.

Cassie loved her life with Mac and their daughter, she knew that he was everything to her, Cassie knew that Mac would keep her safe and also their baby daughter Caitlin Rose.

Mac knew that Cassie was special to him, they were a family with their daughter Caitlin Rose who loved her parents' and knew that she was safe. Mac knew how much having a family meant to him and it gave him a chance to be happy and have a special chance with Cassie, who he knew was his and always would be.

Cassie was safe with Mac and she knew how much she loved him, Cassie loved Mac so much and she felt so loved by him and knew that he loved her and their love for each other was strong.

Mac showed Cassie how much he loved her, Mac loved showing his love for her, he knew that she was his and always would be, Mac was protective of her and Caitlin Rose, it made Mac keep his reltionship with Cassie a secret and it was what he had to do in order to keep his family safe, he didn't want any harm to come to them, it would hurt too much.

Cassie knew how protective Mac was of her and their baby daughter, it made Cassie love Mac even more than she ever thought possible, she also trusted Mac with her life and also for their daughter Caitlin Rose.

Mac cared about Cassie and he knew how much she meant to him, he loved her so much and knew that his life was happy with Cassie and their baby daughter Caitlin Rose, he knew that soon, he and Cassie would get married and be a proper family, Mac was also informed by Cassie that she would take his last name when they get married, Mac smiled knowing this and he shared a loving kiss with Cassie, he was happy to have her in his life and he was excited about their future together.

Cassie knew how lucky she was to have Mac in her life and she loved him so much, he gave her the chance to be happy and also have a child together, as Cassie knew that Mac was an amazing dad to his daughter Caitlin, it made him realise how lucky he really was to have what he has with Cassie.

Mac loved being happy with Cassie and he loved her so much and knew how happy they were together and had a happy life together, Mac was glad that he had been given a chance by Cassie, he loved her for it, he cared about her so much and knew that she was his sweetheart.

Cassie knew how happy she was to be with Mac and knew that he was the love of her life and always would be, they meant so much to each other.

Cassie knew that she was his and always would be, he kept her safe and also their daughter Caitlin Rose, Mac was glad that he had Cassie in his life and he cared about her, knew that she was his soul-mate and always would be for the rest of their lives together.

What happens in chapter five?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A year had passed since Mac and Cassie had welcomed their daughter Caitlin Rose into their lives, Cassie and Mac had also gotten married and were settling into married life, Mac loved his family with Cassie and as Mac loved how happy he was with Casse, even Mac knew that Cassie had taken his last name and Mac was happy about it and Mac was very happy to be married and he wanted to know if Cassie would ever have anymore kids with him, Mac asked Cassie about it, when she told him that she had thought about it, Mac smiled knowing that and he kissed Cassie lovingly, he was glad that she had thought about expanding their family when the time was right.

Cassie was happy with Mac and she knew that he was her soulmate and love of her life; she trusted him to keep her and one year old Caitlin Rose safe, she knew how happy he was with her, Mac showed her everyday and even when they were in bed together, he always held her close to him, he was glad to have Cassie in his life and he knew that she was everything to him and also their daughter Caitlin Rose, who was a happy little girl.

Mac loved being a dad to his little girl and knew how happy his daughter was, he was glad to be a dad to his daughter and knew how much his family meant to him; Mac was also happy that he and Cassie might have another child at some point, Mac was hopeful of when they would try for another baby together, he had a strong bond with his family and knew they meant so much to him and always would.

Cassie knew that she and Mac would be trying for another baby soon, she hoped that it would be sooner that they would try for another baby, when Cassie was in the shower, she was joined by Mac who placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Cassie smiled as she was in his arms, she loved him so much and knew how protective he was and Cassie told Mac that she wanted to try for another baby with him, Mac smiled and agreed, he kissed her lovingly as they had some fun, afterwards Mac and Cassie cuddled close to each other in their bed.

Mac held Cassie close to him, he loved her and knew that they had started trying for another baby together, Mac was happy knowing that they had started trying for their second baby together, Mac wrapped the duvet over them, he wanted to keep Cassie warm in their bed, she had her hand on his chest, Mac smiled as Cassie did that, he knew how much Cassie loved him and he held her close to him, while in their bed together.

Cassie loved being with Mac, she was happy and loved Mac so much and knew how happy they were happy together and even Don still hadn't found his half-sister and was planning to do so, unaware that she was now married to Mac, even as both Mac and Cassie remained unaware of what Don planned to do; they settled into married life and had a happy life together with their one year old daughter Caitlin Rose.

Mac knew how happy he was to have Cassie in his life and he knew how much she meant to him and always would for the rest of his life; he knew that Cassie was his soulmate and always would for the rest of his life.

Cassie knew how happy she was with Mac and she told him how happy she was with him; Mac smiled and held her close to him and he knew that she was happy; Mac then kissed her lovingly knowing how happy she was, he was glad she was happy and he was too, they were a happy family with their daughter Caitlin Rose who was in her bed, Mac went back into their bedroom and saw Cassie over by the window, he went over to her and held her close to him.

Mac placed a soft kiss on her shoulder; he loved her so much and he lead her to their bed, Mac cuddled her into him, he loved her so much and knew that she was happy with him, he was very loving towards her and always would be; their life together meant so much to Mac, he was lucky to have Cassie in his life, he loved her so much and she was his soulmate.

Cassie cuddled close to Mac, she wanted to feel close to him and she had her hand on his chest as he held her close to him, he was happy that Cassie was his and she trusted him to keep her safe and loved, along with their daughter who Mac adored so much.

What happens in chapter six?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mac and Cassie had already started trying for their second child together, Cassie knew how much Mac loved being a dad to their daughter Caitlin Rose, she was glad that they started trying for their second baby and Cassie loved being married to Mac and she loved him so much; Cassie knew that he was everything to her, Mac was loving towards Cassie, he knew that she was the love of his life.

Don confided in Mac about trying to find his secret half-sister, not knowing that Mac knew where Cassie was and as Mac advised him on what he should do, Don took Mac's advice and he told Mac that he was going to try and find her, Mac wished him good luck, Don hoped that he would be able to find his half-sister somehow; Mac left when shift was over and he found Cassie in their bedroom, he knew that their young daughter was already in her bed, he wrapped both arms around her waist, he had missed her so much and Mac was happy to be with her and knew that she was his soulmate.

Mac was very loving towards Cassie and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, he loved being with her and knowing how happy they were together and Mac hoped that Cassie would find out soon that she was pregnant with their second baby, as the next few weeks passed, Cassie found out that she was pregnant, she had a scan, she waited to tell Mac the good news and she handed him a pic and Mac knew then that she was pregnant, he kissed her lovingly.

Mac was glad that Cassie was pregnant with their second baby, he loved her so much and he placed his hand on her tummy, he was happy that they were gonna have their second baby together, Cassie put her hand on top of his as they embraced knowing that they were going to be parents' again, he kissed her lovingly, when they got into their bed, Mac held Cassie close to him and he kept her warm; he loved her so much and knew how happy he was that Cassie was pregnant with their second baby, he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life.

Cassie had her hand on his chest as they were in bed and Cassie knew how much she loved him and always would.

As they settled down for the night, Mac was close to her as Mac cuddled her into his arms as they got comfy, Mac told Cassie how much he loved her, when Cassie kissed him lovingly and told him that she loved him too, Cassie also had her hand on his chest and he knew how happy she was with him, Mac loved his family and knew that Cassie was happy as they shared a loving kiss before Cassie fell asleep on Mac's chest, as Mac was happy to have her sleep beside him and knew how glad he was to have Cassie in his life.

Mac was excited about being a dad again and knew how happy he was with her, Mac had the following day off, he was gonna spend time with his family, Mac was happy with Cassie and knew how glad he was to have her in his life and he couldn't wait to meet their second unborn baby in a few months, Mac also knew that it was gonna be a very special time for both him and Cassie; Mac was truly lucky to have Cassie in his life and he loved her so much.

Cassie loved being pregnant with Mac's second baby; she enjoyed it and knew that he was happy about it.

Mac was very glad that Cassie was pregnant and he loved seeing her pregnant with his baby; Mac cared about Cassie and he knew how safe she was with him and Mac had kept his promise of loving her and knew that she was everything to him and he loved her so much and he placed a loving kiss on her shoulder; Mac held her close to him as he was being loving towards Cassie.

Cassie loved how happy she was with Mac and she trusted him with her life and also their daughter's life too, she also knew that Mac was an amazing dad to Caitlin Rose and as Cassie knew how safe she felt with Mac and she knew that he was such an amazing husband to her; Cassie placed a soft loving kiss and then Mac kissed her too; he loved her so much and he was glad that they were happily married and being a family with their young daughter Caitlin Rose.

Mac had his hand on her stomach; he was excited about their unborn baby and he knew that he was gonna be by Cassie's side when the time comes for her to give birth to their baby, he loved his life with her.

Cassie was really happy with Mac and she knew that he was the only one for her and she loved being in his life and also being the love of his life and she was glad that she had given Mac the chance to be a dad to Caitlin Rose who loved her daddy so much and knew that he would keep her safe and also Cassie too.

Don still had no luck in finding his half-sister and he had no idea where she was, not knowing that Mac knew where Cassie was, but Mac kept it secret and it was something that both Mac and Cassie agreed on and now Cassie wasn't sure if she wanted to know Don, she had told Mac that and he was understanding about it, he held her close to him; he loved her and wanted to keep her safe along with their young daughter Caitlin Rose.

What happens in chapter seven?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mac was excited that he and Cassie would be expecting their second child and it made Mac happy to know that he and Cassie would be expanding their little family and Mac had told Caitlin that she was going to be a big sister, Mac saw how excited his daughter was and he hugged her knowing that his little girl was happy to be a big sister, as Cassie watched Mac with their daughter, she knew that he was an amazing dad and she loved him for it, later that night, Mac wrapped both arms around Cassie and he placed both hands on her small baby bump, he was loving towards his wife and he placed a soft kiss on her neck, Mac loved his wife so much.

Cassie leaned close to Mac and she had her hand on his as they watched the ngiht sky before they went to bed, Mac was happy to have Cassie in his life and as Mac got into bed before Cassie, he was happy and when Cassie came back into their bedroom, Mac smiled when Cassie joined him in their bed and he instantly cuddled her close to him, his hand on her tummy, he was just so happy that Cassie was harrying their second child, he loved them both.

As they snuggled close to each other, Mac loved Cassie so much and knew that she meant so much to him and she loved him so much; Mac placed a soft kiss on her jaw, Cassie loved this side of him, just as Mac got a phonecall from Don, telling Mac that he found out who his half-sister is and that he was going to find her somehow, as Cassie was quiet as she was close to Mac, he told Don that he hoped that he would find his half-sister and make up for lost time.

Mac turned his phone onto vibrate and set it on the cabinet, before he cuddled close to Cassie, as he told her what Don said; hearing it scared Cassie a little and she remained close to Mac as he held her close to him as they were happy together and when Mac placed a soft loving kiss on her hairs and he loved her so much and always would; they had a happy marriage together with their young daughter Caitlin Rose.

Don hoped that he would find his half-sister Cassie not knowing that she was married to Mac and have a young daughter, even as Don searched for his half-sister Cassie not knowing just how close she really was the whole time; Don just hoped that he would find his half-sister somehow and he just wanted to know her but also unaware that Mac knew where Cassie was the entire time.

Cassie was in the park with Caitlin while Mac was at work, she loved spending time with her young daughter, she had no idea that Don would see her and realise that she was his half-sister, Don walked over to her and asked if her name was Cassie, which then Cassie nodded to his question, when she held her daughter close to her as she was wary of strange people, Don then noticed that Cassie was married, he didn't want to pry into who she was married to, not knowing that it was actually Mac.

Cassie then headed home with her daughter, when later after shift Mac got back and Caitlin went to her daddy for a cuddle, he held her close to him, when Cassie told him about what happened at the park with Don, Mac was totally shocked when Cassie told him.

Mac held Cassie close to him, he could tell that she was shaking and needed him more than ever.

Cassie didn't want to see Don again and she told that to Mac, he understood her reasons why and told her that he will keep her safe and their daughter Caitlin along with their unborn baby too; Cassie knew that she could trust Mac to keep them safe, she loved him so much and knew that he was the love of her life and always would be, no matter what.

Mac loved his little family so much and he was so glad that he and Cassie were happy together and even as Cassie was glad that Mac was a good dad to their daughter. which Cassie told Mac and he gave her a loving kiss and held her close to him, Caitlin watched her parents' and she was a happy little girl.

Cassie knew that Mac was very protective of her and Caitlin, she loved him for it and knew that he was everything to her, she would be lost without Mac; he was everything to her and so much more than she ever thought was possible.

Don had finally found Cassie but he began to wonder just who she was married to and he also noticed her young daughter, he had no idea that Mac knew and was hiding a secret from him in regards to Cassie; as Mac was happy to be a dad to his daughter, he knew that he would protect his family at any cost.

Cassie loved Mac and she was safe with him and knew how safe she was with him and how loving he was towards her as she was glad that she and Mac were together and both were happy together and he knew how much his family meant to him and he loved being with Cassie and raising their young daughter together, Mac was so excited about meeting their second baby in a few months time.

Don talked to Mac about what happened and Mac gave Don some advice in regards to Cassie, when Don told Mac that he suspects that Cassie is married but secretly Don had no idea that Mac knew all along.

Cassie was at home with Caitlin Rose and she knew just how happy to have a life with Mac and she knew that he loved her and always would; Mac knew Cassie's reasons why in regards to Don and he couldn't blame her and he had to keep her safe with him and he knew that Cassie meant so much to him and their love was strong for each other.

Mac snuggled close to his wife and knew how much she suited being pregnant with their second child; he loved being with her and knew that she was the love of her life and always would be, Mac held her close to him and he knew how happy he was with her and their love was solid.

Cassie loved Mac so much and she was also glad that she was married to Mac and had a daughter with him and was also carrying their second baby together and they were so close together; Mac loved being married and was glad to have a happy life with Cassie and their daughter.

Mac was happy to have Cassie to have share his life with and he was lucky to have her in his life.

Cassie was glad to be with Mac and knew how safe she was with him and their life together meant so much to both Cassie and Mac, they had kept their life together a secret along with their young daughter as well, Mac had to keep them safe, he didn't want to lose them, it would hurt too much.

All Cassie needed was her family with Mac, she loved him so much and knew how protective he was of her and their daughter.

Mac had known just how lucky he was to have Cassie in his life; their love was strong and they needed each other and would be lost without each other, they loved each other so much and had a strong bond together.

What happens in chapter eight?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

As Cassie and Mac got the baby's room set up for their second baby, Mac had been so loving towards Cassie and knew that she was always gonna be his and even as he spent time with both Cassie and young Caitlin; Mac knew just how lucky he was to have Cassie and Caitlin in his life, he loved them both so much and knew that they meant so much to him and always would, no matter what, it dawned on Mac just how lucky he really was to have a happy marriage to Cassie and to have a family with her too, it gave him such joy and happiness to have Cassie and Caitlin in his life.

Mac knew that soon Cassie would give birth to their second baby, he promised her that he would be by her side when the day comes and Cassie knew that Mac would be there for the birth of their second baby, he was excited about meeting their second baby; Mac had his hand on Cassie's tummy and he loved feeling their unborn baby kick, Mac placed a soft kiss on Cassie's tummy.

Cassie loved being pregnant and she was close to Mac while Caitlin played with her toys as she was a happy little girl and knew how happy she was and this made Mac happy and knew that they were happy as a family; Mac hoped that everything would be ok with Cassie as she was still unsure of letting Don into her life, she told her fears to Mac and he was understanding about it and held her close to him, later that night; Mac put Caitlin to bed and he read her a bedtime story, when he noticed thar she was now asleep, he went into his bedroom and saw Cassie over by the window and he went over to her and wrapped both arms around her, he knew that she needed him right now and he was going to be there for her.

Mac knew how much he loved his life with Cassie and their young daughter Caitlin Rose, and as Mac loved being happy with wife Cassie and they were happy together and loved being a family with their young daughter who was a happy little girl.

As the next few months passed, Cassie was at home when her water broke, she managed to get Mac who realised that Cassie was going to have their second baby and he had to help her when Cassie told him that she couldn't move due to the pain and so he called their doctor who got there and was able to help Cassie, while young Caitlin was in her room playing with her toys, Mac stayed by Cassie's side as he wanted to support her through this and he knew that he was where he was meant to be, he held her hand as he helped her to give birth, after almost an hour and a half; Cassie gave birth to a baby boy, Mac was happy and he kissed Cassie lovingly as they saw their newborn baby boy and Mac loved him instantly, just like Cassie did and they still needed to give him a name; when Cassie suggested naming their newborn baby boy McKenna Boyd Taylor, when Mac told Cassie that he loved the name choice for their newborn baby son, when the doctor registered the birth and chosen name.

Cassie was holding their newborn son McKenna, Mac was happy that they now had their newborn baby boy and Mac went to get Caitlin and let her meet her new baby brother, when Caitlin saw her little brother; she loved him instantly whcih made Cassie smile seeing that and she knew that they were now a complete family; Mac then held his newborn son and he loved him instantly and was proud of Cassie for giving him two children, Mac loved his family and he was very happy to have his life with Cassie, Caitlin and baby McKenna.

Mac was happy and proud of his family; he knew that they meant so much to him and always would.

Even as they settled into happniess with their children, Mac was bonding with his newborn son McKenna, whom Mac already adored and he was proud of Cassie who was holding Caitlin as they were together; Mac loved his family with Cassie and he showed it by kissing her, she kissed him back; it was a loving moment. Caitlin loved her little baby brother, Mac knew this as did Cassie.

Mac loved seeing Cassie happy with him and knew that she was everything to him and he knew that they had made the decision that two kids was enough for now, Mac knew the reasons why and he was fine with it; he loved being a dad to his children with Cassie; even as baby McKenna slept on his dad's chest, Mac loved seeing his baby son sleep and he loved his baby son so much and his daughter Caitlin too, he knew that Cassie meant so much to him and always would.

As they settled into being parents' for the second time and Mac was happy with his life and he knew that Don still had no idea about who Cassie was married to, as Mac was glad that they did keep it a secret and hoped that it would be revealed when Cassie was ready, but Mac loved being with Cassie and knew how happy they were together and bringing up two children together and Mac loved bonding with his newborn baby son.

Mac bottle-fed his baby son when Cassie gave him the bottle for their newborn baby son, Mac was proud to be a dad to his two children and he was glad that he was happy with Cassie and knew that Cassie was the love of his life and always would be and Mac knew that he was happy to be a dad; Mac had a close bond with his children and also with his wife Cassie who he loved so much; their love was strong and unbreakable.

Cassie was happy to have a family with Mac and she was lucky to have a happy life with Mac; she loved him and knew how much she meant to him and she was also glad to give him the chance to be a dad to Caitlin and McKenna as well, she loved being with Mac and also being a happy family; Mac had the family he always wanted and was glad that he had it with Cassie who was the love of his life and always would be, no matter what happens, she would always be his.

Mac was happy with Cassie and he was scared of losing her and even though Cassie told Mac that she would never leave him, she showed him just how much she loved him and Mac held her close to him, he needed her in his life; Mac had a happy marriage with Cassie and they had a close bond together and Mac truly loved Cassie with all his heart and always would for the rest of his life.

Cassie was lucky to have Mac and she knew that he always held her close to him at night in their bed, Cassie loved being close to Mac at night and she was happy with him and knew how loving he was towards her and knew that she was his entire world and so much more, Mac always cuddled in close to Cassie at night in their bed and he loved being close to her and it made Mac happy to have Cassie in his life and he placed a soft loving kiss on Cassie's shoulder before falling asleep, when their baby son woke up crying and Mac got up and tended to his baby son, afterwards Mac went back to bed and cuddled into Cassie and he was happy to have his life with Cassie and their two young children; Mac knew that Don still had no idea just who Cassie was married to.

What happens in chapter nine?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A few weeks had passed since Cassie had given birth to her second baby with Mac and she now felt that the time was right to reveal all to Don; but she was scared of how Don would react to it all and she voiced her worries to Mac; as Cassie held her son McKenna as she was giving him a bottle-feed, when Mac asked Cassie when they were gonna tell Don the truth about them and so Cassie tells Mac that they should do that in a couple days time; Mac agreed to what Cassie suggested and then Mac kissed her lovingly knowing that they would be telling Don the truth in a couple days time.

Mac wondered how they would explain it all to Don, as Cassie held their baby son, Mac loved his family with Cassie and he was proud to have a family with Cassie, he knew how much he loved her and always would; Mac loved his family with Cassie and knew that she was an amazing mom to their kids and he was happy to be a dad, Mac loved being happy with his wife Cassie and knew that he loved being happy with Cassie.

Couple days later, Cassie knew that she and Mac would be telling Don the truth about them and it made Cassie wary of just how Don would take the news regarding it all; she had told Mac about her fears and he understood why and he held her close to him and told her that it would be ok, Cassie knew that he meant it and also made Cassie love Mac even more than begfore and she put her hand on his chest as he held her close to him, later he would make the phone call to Don and ask him to come over to his place and Don had agreed to Mac's request.

Cassie was in their bedroom when Don got to Mac's apartment, when Mac let Don inside and Don noticed toys and wondered why, when he asked Mac about it and then Cassie appeared from the bedroom; which shocked Don and he then saw Cassie go over to Mac and placed her hand on his shoulder, when Mac told Don that Cassie was his wife, which took Don by surprise and he asked how long they had been together and Cassie told Don that they had been together since 2004, which shocked Don when he found out just how long Mac and Cassie had been together; Don was just shocked and then Mac told Don that he and Cassie had two children.

Don was a little annoyed with Mac for keeping Cassie from him but only then Cassie tells Don that it was her choice to keep it a secret and this still shocked Don and he almost lashed out at Mac for keeping it a secret and as baby McKenna cried when Cassie went to get her baby son, and she held him close when Mac gave her the bottle for their baby son, as Don wanted to hold his nephew but Cassie refused to let Don near her baby son; this annoyed Don but he sighed in defeat and he left the apartment, when baby McKenna had been winded after his bottle feed, Mac put him to bed again and returned to see if Cassie was ok and he saw her over by the window, he knew that she had been shaken by what happened with Don, it left Mac with no choice but to keep him away from Cassie and their familty, even Cassie had told Mac that all she needed was him and their two young children.

Cassie was in bed before Mac and he locked up before joining her in their bed, he had been worried about her since what happened with Don and she told Mac that she wanted nothing to do with Don again and Mac understood her reasons why and he held her close to him, he loved her and wanted to keep her safe; Mac loved Cassie so much and Mac knew that Cassie was the love of his life and Mac cared about her and their two young children; Cassie meant everything to him along with their two children.

Mac loved being happy with Cassie and knew that she was all his and always would be, as Mac cuddled Cassie in close to him; he knew that she only trusted him and as Cassie was on his chest as they got comfy then Cassie had her hand on his chest as she was close to him, when Mac wrapped their duvet over them and they shared a goodnight kiss and slept close to each other in the warmth of their bed.

Cassie was glad that she had Mac in her life and she loved him so much and always would for the rest of her life as she knew how protective Mac was of her and their two young children, Mac was happy to have Cassie in his life and he trusted her with his life and they had a happy life together and even thogh Cassie didn't want to know Don and despite their life being happy, Cassie knew how proective Mac was of her and she loved him for it and Cassie got more comfy in his arms and he sghed softly as he held her close to him while they were in bed together..

Mac was sound asleep with Cassie in his arms, he knew that she was happy with him and they had a happy life together and raising their two children together in a loving home; Mac was proud of being a dad to Caitlin and McKenna, they meant so much to him along with their mom Cassie, whom Mac loved so much and he was glad that they fell in love and settled down together and had a family of their own; Mac was lucky to have Cassie in his life and they were happy to have their life together and as Cassie truly felt safe with Mac and as Cassie loved being in his arms as they were in their bed, Mac had the following day off to spend time with his family.

Cassie knew that Mac was her soulmate; she loved him and knew how much he meant to her and Cassie loved being his wife and mother of his kids, following morning Mac woke up and he noticed that Cassie was still asleep on his chest, when he gently got up and checked on his kids, he looked after Caitlin and McKenna when he checked on Cassie and saw that she was awake and Mac gave Cassie a loving kiss.

Mac was happy with his life and was glad that he met Cassie and felll in loved with her, they had a happy life together, Mac cared for Cassie and their two young children who meant everything to Mac and always would; he knew how happy he was to have such a strong marriage to Cassie and they meant so much to each other and always would, Cassie was the only one for Mac and always would be, they loved each other so much and had a strong bond.

Cassie knew that Mac was an amazing dad to their two kids and she was happy to be with Mac and they loved being together, they had the life they wanted with each other and two children that were happy, Mac watched Cassie holding their baby son who was bonding with his mom, Caitlin loved being in her dad's arms and she was a happy little girl and she loved having a little brother who she loved; Cassie loved bonding with her baby son.

Mac was glad that he had a family with Cassie and she was the love of his life and they were close, Cassie knew how happy she was with Mac and their life was happy; Mac kissed Cassie lovingly, which made Cassie smile softly and Mac knew how happy his young children were, Mac gazed lovingly at his newborn son who was the double of him and as Caitlin was just like her mom.

What happens in chapter ten?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Mac and Cassie knew that their secret was now out in the open since Don found out; he hadn't been too happy that his younger half-sister was married to Mac, despite Cassie telling Don that it was her choice to keep it a secret, she knew that Mac was the love of her life and she was glad to have two children with him and give him that chance to be a dad to their children, Mac loved his family with Cassie and knew how much she meant to him and always would.

Cassie was happy with Mac and knew how loved she was by him, he gave her a safe loving life and being a family with their two children Caitlin and McKenna who meant so much to Mac and their life together, Cassie always cuddled close to Mac in their bed at night; Mac loved being married to Cassie and their love remained strong for one another, Cassie knew that nothing could ever come between her and Mac, they both loved each other so much and were happy together, they were a happy family and as Don told the team, they could understand why Mac never told them, Mac kept his personal life outside of the lab, he always had and now that the team knew, they were happy for Mac.

Mac was hopeful that he and Cassie would have another baby but he wanted it to be at the right time, it was too soon after the birth of McKenna and he loved his baby son so much and was proud to have his family with Cassie and knew that their love was strong and so was their bond with each other as well, Mac loved her so much and he was lucky to have the life he did with Cassie and their two children, he was proud of them and he would watch Cassie sleep in his arms before he goes to sleep himself, it was something Mac did and he loved it, Mac cared about Cassie and he wanted her to be happy and he knew that she was happy with him.

Don knew that he stood no chance getting to know Cassie and he had to accept her choice and he secretly hoped that they would split up but the love that Mac and Cassie had was so strong.

Cassie loved her life with Mac Taylor and she knew how happy they were together and both wanted each other and Mac would be lost without Cassie and she would be the same without Mac, he was her soul-mate and love of her life; he always would be the love of her life, they had two young children together.

Mac loved being with Cassie and their life together was happy and they both knew how much they meant to each other and always would; Cassie always cuddled close to Mac in their bed at night, she loved feeling close to him; she loved him so much and their love was so strong, not even Don could break them up, they were meant to be together, Cassie was so happy to have the life she has with Mac and knew that he was the only one for her and always would be.

Cassie always slept better in Mac's arms, she loved that close connection with him and knew that he always held her close to him, they always slept close to each other, Mac loved their close bond that they had together and even as Mac had the following day off, he snuggled closer to Cassie and he loved her so much, their life together meant so much to Mac and he knew that his life was perfect with Cassie and their children, he knew that when the time was right, he hoped they would try for another baby, he still had to discuss it with Cassie but decided to put it off until the time was perfect to talk it over.

Mac knew that being happy meant so much to him and he was happy to have Cassie in his life, they were happy and so much in love with each other, Cassie knew that she would be lost without Mac. she would never want anyone else, she was only his and always would be, she meant so much to him and would remain that way.

Cassie knew how much she meant to Mac, she knew that she was the love of his life and always would remain that way; she knew that Mac meant it and he also showed her just how much he loved her in his own way, which Cassie truly loved and she was glad that she and Mac loved each other and shared a strong bond together and raising their two children in a loving home.

Mac knew much Cassie was meant for him and he loved her so much and knew that she was everything to him; Mac loved his wife so much and he held her close to him, he loved being happy with her and knew how lucky he was to have Cassie in his life; she was all his and Mac knew that she would always be his, no matter what, Mac was happy about that and he felt so lucky to have Cassie in his life.

What happens in chapter eleven?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Mac knew how much Cassie meant to him and he was happy to have a family with her and knew that she was the love of his life and he knew that Cassie was an amazing mom to Caitlin and baby McKenna, as Mac had the day off; he spent time with his family and he loved being married to Cassie, even as Mac watched Cassie with their baby son, he knew that she was happy being a mom to their two children, Mac loved being happy with Cassie and knew that she was special to him, despite the whole issue with Don and how he wasn't pleased, but Mac knew that both he and Cassie were meant to be together and he would never do anything to lose her, Mac kissed Cassie lovingly and he held her close to him.

Later that night after Mac put their children to bed, he joined her on the couch and he wrapped both arms around her and held her close to him, Cassie loved being in his arms and she placed her hand on his arm as they spent time together alone, Mac was being very loving towards his wife and he loved being with her and knew just how special she was to him, they were a happy family and had a strong marriage, Cassie knew how much Mac loved her and always would, he was so loving towards her and showing her love everyday, Mac knew how much he loved Cassie and that she was everything to him and more than ever.

As it got late, Mac and Cassie headed to bed, Mac checked on the children and both were asleep, he went back into their bedroom and found Cassie getting changed for bed, he went over to her and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, she loved how romantic he was with her and how he showed her love everyday; they went to bed and Mac held Cassie close to him under the duvet, Cassie knew how happy she was with Mac and how much he loved her and their two young children Caitlin and McKenna, as Mac held Cassie in his arms, he told her how much he loved her, when Cassie showed her love for him with a loving kiss, Mac smiled knowing that Cassie loved him too and always would, Mac knew that his family meant so much to him and always would.

Don still worked at the NYPD, he avoided Mac as much as he could apart from cases, he was still hurting from what happened a few months earlier with his half-sister Cassie and he noticed that Mac still wore his silver wedding ring and Don instantly knew that both Mac and Cassie were still together and he knew that they would never split up and he knew also that Cassie didn't want to see him and yet he didn't blame her for it, or Mac for that either, Don hoped that maybe someday he and Mac could be friends again but Mac wasn't so sure about it and he knew that Cassie was happy with Mac.

Cassie knew that she was happy with Mac and that he kept her safe and loved everyday of their lives together and knew that they were meant to be together and Cassie loved being a mom to her children with Mac, she was glad that they were a family and had a happy life together; Cassie loved Mac so much and knew that he was the only one for her and always would be, she trusted him to keep them safe and protected, Cassie had known how happy she was with Mac and showed it everyday and she knew how loving Mac was towards her and how good a dad he was to their two young children who Mac loved so much and Cassie too.

Mac knew that being happy with Cassie meant so much to him and he was lucky to have the life he did with her and always would, he would never do anything to lose them, it would hurt too much if he lost his family, or even Cassie and she would be lost without Mac in her life and she would be lost without him and when Mac got home after shift and Caitlin went straight to her dad for a hug, which Mac smiled and held his daughter close to him and knew that she was a happy little girl and he had a strong bond with her and even Caitlin noticed the close bond between Mac and their daughter, she knew how much Mac loved being a dad to their children and she loved him for it and Mac knew this too and they had a close bond together.

Cassie knew that Mac was an amazing dad to their children and she was glad that they had a family together and were settled, Mac showed Cassie just how much he loved her and she enjoyed every second of it and Mac did too, he kissed her lovingly, he knew that showing her love was special and they had a very close bond together and strong love for each other too, Mac placed a soft kiss on her neck when they were in bed together, he was being very loving towards her and as Mac showed her how much he loved her, his hand rested on her waist and into her underwear, Cassie loved where his hand was and she looked to him and then kissed him, it got passionate between them and they ended up having protected sex together, Mac held Cassie close to him after they had sex together, he lovingly touched her and placed soft kisses on her shoulder and arm.

Mac was happy with Cassie and knew just how much she meant to him and how happy he was with her and their life together, he knew that being with her was the best thing that Mac ever did and he knew how much he loved her and their bond was so strong and special between them and Mac was really happy with her and showed it everyday of his life with her and he loved being a dad too, it was special to him and always would be.

What happens next?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Mac knew that Valentine's Day was coming up and he wanted a romantic surprise for Cassie and he knew that he wanted to show her just how much he loved her; she was everything to him, he knew that it would be after the kids were in bed, Mac wanted it to be perfect in order to show Cassie how much he loved her and he wondered what he should get her as a present and when Valentine's Day arrived, Mac had been out most of the day getting his present for Cassie, who had already gotten something for Mac and kept it hidden, she wanted it to be special for him, she loved Mac so much and knew that he was the only one for her and she loved being married to him and being a family with their two children.

Cassie loved being with Mac and she was glad to be his wife and also having two children together, Cassie knew that Mac was an amazing dad to their young children, later that night, Cassie put the kids to bed and was reading a book by the warm fire, when Mac got back home and he smiled knowing that it was just the two of them as he checked on the kids and they were asleep, Mac then went over to Cassie and placed his hand on her shoulder lovingly, Cassie smiled as he sat behind her and held her close to him, Mac knew how happy Cassie was with him and he held her close to him, he cuddled in close to her and he handed her a present and Cassie opened it, she opened it and saw an eternity ring and she loved it, Mac put it on her hand next to her rings then he kissed her hand softly.

Cassie loved her present, she kissed Mac, he smiled knowing that she was happy, she then handed him a gift and he opened it to find a new watch, he loved it, he kissed her lovingly and they cuddled together and had something to eat together, Mac gave Cassie a bunch of red roses, she loved them and put them into water as Mac smiled softly, he loved her so much and as Cassie went into their bedroom, Mac locked up and did another check on the kids and they were sound asleep, Mac went back into their bedroom and he noticed that Cassie was changing for bed, he went over to her and wrapped both arms around her and held her close to him, he kissed her neck softly, whispering that he loved her, when Cassie kissed him lovingly, as Mac held her close as they kissed, Mac lead Cassie to their bed, locked in their kiss, he loved her so much and they had a special bond.

Mac was very loving towards Cassie and he knew how happy he was with her, while they were in bed, Mac held Cassie close to him, they snuggled after having so fun, he loved her so much, he held her left hand and smiled knowing that she was his forever and he was happy with her and Mac held Cassie close to him in their bed, he had told Cassie that he had the following day off, when Cassie kissed him lovingly as they settled into their bed, Cassie was cuddled into his chest, her hand on his heart, he wrapped both arms around her, placing their duvet over them, Mac got comfy as he knew that Cassie was by his side and he loved being happy with her.

Cassie was settled in their bed beside Mac and she loved the present he gave her on Valentine's Day and it showed her just how much Mac loved her so much, Cassie loved being married to Mac and they were close to each other, as Mac loved his wife and children, he loved being a dad to his kids and their life was happy together, Cassie was lucky to have Mac in her life and he had shown her what real love was and a happy life and they both loved each other so much, Mac let Cassie sleep in while he tended to their young children, he loved bonding with them and he was happy to be a dad and loved every second of it, Mac was happy with Cassie and knew how much she meant to him and always would.

Mac was very happy to see his children happy and also Cassie too, they were happy together and Mac knew happy he was with her and they knew that nothing would come between them, not even Don could ruin their life together.

Cassie knew that Mac was her soulmate and always would be, they were meant to be together.

Mac loved Cassie with all his heart and he knew that she was everything to him along with their two young children, Mac had a happy life, he had a good job as a CSI and he had a family of his own with Cassie who was everything to him and always would be, Mac loved how happy he was with Cassie and knew that she was an amazing mother to their two young children, who meant so much to both Mac and Cassie.

What happens next?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Mac and Cassie spent time together with their two young children, Mac knew how much his family meant to him and he loved being a dad to McKenna and Caitlin; as Mac built up a bond with his baby son, he knew that his son looked so much like him and this made Mac proud and he knew it, even as Caitlin looked so much like her mother, which made Mac smile softly and he had a strong bond with Cassie too and Mac held his son as he played with him knowing that he enjoyed time with his baby son.

Once night fell and Mac put both kids to bed and he saw Cassie drinking a cup of apple juice and he went over to her and wrapped both arms around her, he was very loving towards his wife, he knew how much he loved Cassie, Mac was so glad that he had a happy life with Cassie and their two children who Mac loved so much; as they got ready for bed, Mac decided to give Cassie a loving shoulder rub, as Mac did that; Cassie had her hand on his leg while he was rubbing her shoulders in a loving way, he was quite loving towards her and knew that he wanted to show his love for her, which Cassie knew that Mac loved her so much and they were a proper family with their two children Caitlin and McKenna.

Cassie loved her life with Mac and she knew how much he meant to her and they knew that Don had tried to split them up, but nothing could break Cassie and Mac, their relationship was quite strong and Cassie knew that she and Mac were meant to be and she belonged to him and always would, she was his and always would be, no matter what; both Mac and Cassie wanted to give their two young children a happy childhood and as Cassie knew how protective Mac was of her and their children, Mac knew that Don wasn't happy about it and Mac couldn't care less as he knew how much Cassie meant to him and they were so much in love with each other, Mac always held Cassie close to him at night in their bed.

Mac knew how lucky he was to have Cassie in his life, she was the only one who made Mac happy and they had a strong marriage and a family of their own, Mac would never be able to cope if he lost his family, it would hurt too much and he knew that Cassie would never leave him, she was his forever and she had a deep love for him, Mac was glad that Cassie loved him and always would love him, they had been through a lot and were still together, Mac was happy that he had Cassie in his life and Mac knew that Cassie was his soulmate and always would be, he loved being married to her and raising their two children together as a family, Mac cared about Cassie so much and he knew that she was happy with him.

Despite Don trying to break up Cassie and Mac's marriage, but it only made Mac and Cassie stronger and more in love than ever and Mac knew that nothing could ever come between him and Cassie, their love and relationship was too strong and Mac knew that and always would, no matter what happens and it made Mac know just how much his family meant to him, he was happy with Cassie and knew that she was the only one for him, their love for each other was so strong and nothing could ever break it, Cassie was close to Mac as they were in bed together, cuddled in close to each other and Mac loved knowing that Cassie was happy with him and Mac knew how much his life with Cassie meant to him and they were happy together and always would be.

Mac knew that his children loved waiting for him to return home from work and he loved coming home to his family and knew that it brightened up his day, he knew that they meant so much to him and Mac loved being a dad to his children with Cassie and he knew that he had the family he always wanted, he had it with Cassie who loved her family with Mac, they were close and the rest of Mac's team knew how happy Mac was and they were glad to see him happy with Cassie, Mac knew that his team of CSIs were also like family, the whole Don saga was not something that Mac liked to talk about ot even be reminded of, he just wanted to focus on his job and raising his two young children with Cassie.

Cassie knew that being happy with Mac was the best thing that she has ever done and knew how protective he was of her and their children, it made her love Mac so much more than she ever thought possible and she knew that she was happy with Mac and they were close and had a special bond together, Cassie was glad that Mac was her soulmate and she knew that they were meant to be together and they had a happy life together with their two young children Caitlin and McKenna, which made Cassie happy that she and Mac were a happy family with their children.

Mac was lucky to have the life he did with Cassie and he loved being happy with Cassie and always would be happy with her.

Their life meant so much to Mac and he had always wondered who his soulmate was and since he met Cassie, he had found his soulmate and he loved her so much and would always love her for the rest of his life and Mac always showed his love for Cassie and it made Mac happy to be with Cassie and knew that they were meant to be together, he always showed her love everyday, it made Cassie happy to see how much Mac loved her and she loved his touch when they cuddled in bed together, Mac always held Cassie close to him and wrapped the duvet around them, he wanted to keep her warm in their bed and he always loved knowing how safe she was with him, they were close to each other and always would be.

Cassie knew that when McKenna was older, she hoped that she and Mac might try for one more baby, she still had to discuss it with him though but she could only hope that he did want another baby with her to make their little family complete and when the time was right, she suggested it to Mac who was surprised by what Cassie suggested to him about maybe having another baby together, Mac was thinking over what Cassie had said to him earlier that day and he had to admit that he did want another child with Cassie and he told her when they were in bed that night.

Mac loved being lucky that he had Cassie in his life and always would, they were meant to be together.

What happens next?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Cassie loved being married to Mac and she was happy with him and always would be, she knew how happy she was with him and as Mac was at work while Cassie was at home with their two young children, later that evening Mac returned home and saw his young children happy and he got cuddles from his children and he loved them so much and he knew how lucky he was to have his family with Cassie, who was drinking a cup of coffee.

Later that night, Mac and Cassie put their young children to bed, Mac gave Cassie a loving cuddle, he had missed her so much and he was glad to be home again to his family and he was lucky to have them in his life, even as Don still dispised the marriage between Cassie and Mac; Don knew that there was nothing he could do about it and in the end, Don gave up as it was clear that his half-sister didn't want to know him and he had to admit defeat about it.

Mac loved being married to Cassie and they had been through a lot and were still together, their love was so strong, not even Don could break them up and it only made them more stronger and more in love than ever before; Mac always held Cassie close to him in their bed at night, he was protective of his wife and children, he didn't want to lose them, it would hurt too much and Mac placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Cassie was happy to be with Mac and when they were in bed, Mac held her close to him as they kissed lovingly; Mac was happy with Cassie and he loved her so much.

Cassie was surprised when Mac asked her if she would ever like another baby, when Cassie told Mac that she would like to have another baby with him, when Mac held her close to him as they shared a soft kiss as Mac smiled in their kiss, Cassie oved their kiss and knew that she was lucky to have him in her life and always would for the rest of her life.

Mac was happy that Cassie did want another baby with him and he was glad about it and he cuddled close to her and knew how happy they were together and they loved each other so much.

Cassie loved her life with Mac and she knew how happy she was with him and he was her soulmate and always would be.

Mac was really glad to have Cassie in his life and knew that their love for each other was so strong and they had a strong bond with each other and always would; Cassie was glad that she loved Mac and knew that he was a good dad to their kids and also she loved being his wife. Mac was lucky to have Cassie and their young children, he was settled with his family; Mac was happy with Cassie, he would be lost without her and their two young children.

Cassie was glad that she gave Mac a chance with her, they were happy together and settled into their life together and she knew that Mac was an amazing dad to their two young children Caitlin and McKenna, Cassie loved being a mom to their children and she was happy with her life and she was lucky to have Mac in her life, they were happy together and both knew how strong their bond was with each other and always would be.

Mac loved being happy with Cassie and he was glad that Cassie was considering them trying for another baby, he was close to her while they were in bed together and Mac kept a loving hold of Cassie in his arms and he loved her so much; she was the love of his life and always would be, Mac was lucky to have Cassie in his life and he was glad that they were a family with their two young children.

As the following few months passed. Cassie was at home with the kids when Mac returned home, he told her that there had been a bomb attack and that Don was in hospital, Cassie was shocked and she asked how bad he was, when Mac told her and he then held her close to him in comfort when she saw his cut and she lightly touched it, she didn't want to hurt him and Mac knew this too and he cuddled close to her as Mac needed her right now.

Mac knew how much his life had changed since he met Cassie and he had no regrets about meeting her.

Cassie knew that Mac meant so much to her and she was everything to him and how happy they were together; Cassie knew that she and Mac had talked about having another child, when Mac knew that it would be at the right time for them to try for their third child; Mac was happy to be with Cassie who meant so much to him and as Mac always held Cassie close to him when they were in bed together and Mac loved being close to her and he always loved her with all his heart.

Mac loved his family and he knew how happy he was with her and they had a close bond together and they shared a loving kiss and Mac loved being with Cassie and he placed a soft kiss on Cassie's shoulder as he held her close to him in their bed; Mac was happy to have the life he did with Cassie and the children, Mac knew how much his family meant to him and he would never harm her and the children; Mac loved his family so much.

When Cassie knew that the time was right, she told Mac that night in bed that she wanted to try for their third baby, when Mac smiled as he kissed her and it quickly turned passionate, when Mac held her close as they kissed when it got passionate when they had some fun under the covers and he loved her so much; afterwards Mac held Cassie close to him, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and he loved her so much as he was glad that Cassie was his wife and he had a strong bond with each other.

Cassie was cuddled close to Mac in their bed and she had her hand on his bare chest, she was happy in his arms and she was close to him, Mac was happy to have Cassie in his life and he was glad that Cassie was all his and even Mac knew how much he loved Cassie and always would love her for the rest of his life and he knew that Cassie was his soulmate and always would be.

Mac loved being married to Cassie and they were happy together and had a happy family life with their children.

The team were making sure that Don was ok while, Mac was at home with Cassie; who was happy with Mac and they were spending time together as a family with each other and their two young children who were happy and had fun playing with their toys, Mac held Cassie close to him as they watched their two young children playing with their toys and laughing; Mac had his hand on Cassie's leg as they spent time together with their children, Mac loved being a dad to his children with Cassie.

Mac loved being happy with Cassie and knew how much she loved him, he loved her too and always would love her for the rest of his life and he kept her safe with him along with their two children who meant so much to Mac and for the rest of his life and their life was happy and Mac knew how much his family meant to him; he was lucky to have what he has with Cassie.

Cassie was glad that she had a happy with Mac and she was happy to be his wife and have children with Mac and she was happy with Mac and always would be for the rest of their lives together and Mac knew how much his family meant to him and he was very protective of his family with Cassie, he loved them so much and always would, no matter what happened; Cassie was happy to be with Mac and she belonged to him and always would be his, she entrusted him with her life and their two children.

Mac had a day off and he spent it with his family and he held his young son McKenna and he loved his son so much and also his daughter Caitlin so much.

Cassie watched as Mac put the kids to bed later and she knew that Mac was an amazing dad to their children.

What happens next?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

As Mac and Cassie were now trying for a third baby together, she knew that it what she and Mac both wanted and as Mac held Cassie close to him in their bed, he knew how much he loved her and their two children Caitlin and McKenna; Mac was lucky to have Cassie in his life and he knew that she was the love of his life and always would be and their love was so deep for each other and they had a close bond with each other and so much love for one another.

Cassie was lucky to have Mac in her life and knew that he was protective of her and their children and he always would be, it was just who Mac was and Cassie loved him for it and she knew that he was an amazing father to their children and she loved knowing that they were a family together and Mac hoped that soon Cassie would find out that she was pregnant again but it would take a few weeks to find out.

As Don had given up on knowing his half sister Cassie, he realised that it was her choice and he had to accept it but found it hard to do so and even as Mac hardly spoke to him much anymore due to what had happened with Cassie and it made Don sad and he had to slowly move on with his life and let Cassie be, he hoped that she would want to know him but for now she doesn't.

Mac knew how much his family meant to him and he was so happy that he had a family with Cassie and knew that she was his soulmate and always would be; they had a deep trust for each other and knew that they were meant to be together, Cassie had a close bond with Mac as they had a close bond and a deep love for each other and they had so much love for each other and always would.

Cassie was happy to be married to Mac and she loved him so much; they had such a strong bond together and a few weeks later, Cassie found out that she was pregnant and she told Mac that she was pregnant, he was excited about being a dad again and he gave Cassie a cuddle and placed his hand on her tummy; Mac was so happy with the news that Cassie told him about their unborn baby and he would tell Caitlin and McKenna the news and he smiled at their reactions.

Mac later joined Cassie in bed and cuddled close to her and knew how happy he was that Cassie was pregnant with their third baby; he loved her so much and always would for the rest off his life, Don hardly spoke to Mac much since the whole Cassie thing and Don had seen Mac with Cassie, he finally realised that his half-sister was happy with Mac and he knew that she wanted nothing to do with him and he had to accept it, Mac was very protective of Cassie and their children Caitlin and McKenna.

Cassie was happy to be with Mac, she loved Mac so much and knew that he was the only one for her and they had a strong bond. Cassie knew that she was lucky to have Mac in her life and she loved being his wife and knew that their love was strong and would never break. Mac loved being happy with Cassie and he was glad to have Cassie in his life and knew that she was his soulmate.

Mac was happy to know that Cassie was carrying their thrid baby and he was so excited to be a dad again and he knew that he would be by Cassie's side when she gives birth to their baby; he was so happy to meet his unborn baby when the time comes, Mac was happy amd he truly loved Cassie and knew how much she meant to him, they had been through so much together and were still together, Mac knew that nothing could come between them, not even Don could break them up, despite Don seeing how happy Cassie was with Mac, he realised that he should leave well alone and let them be together.

Knowing that Cassie meant so much to him, Mac gave Cassie a forever ring that he placed next to her two rings and they kissed lovingly, Cassie was happy with Mac and knew that their love was so strong and always would be; they always slept close to each other at night in their bed, Mac loved having Cassie in his arms at night when they were in bed and he always held her close to him, they always shared a goodnight kiss before they go to sleep together in their bed, he knew that she always cuddled close to him, Mac would keep her warm in their bed.

Don had now understood just how much love their was between Mac and Cassie, he saw that they truly did love each other and had a strong bond that was unbreakable; Don had realised that Cassie wanted nothing to do with him, which now Don understood and accepted it, he knew that there was no point in breaking up Mac and Cassie's marriage.

Cassie loved Mac and she was glad to be his wife and to have a family together, Cassie knew that she had a small baby bump and knew that Mac loved touching it and even Cassie loved Mac's touch, he was so gentle with her and knew that he was an amazing dad to their children, Mac loved being a dad to Caitlin and McKennna.

Mac cuddled in close to Cassie in their bed and he had his hand on her baby bump and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, knowing that he was happy with Cassie and they were so much in love, Cassie smiled as he did that, she placed her hand on his as they slept in their bed together, Mac wrapped the duvet around them, he was so happy with Cassie.

What happens next?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mac and Cassie knew how much they meant to each other and they had a strong bond and as Mac knew just how much he loved Cassie and always would love her for the rest of his life, as Mac held Cassie close to him while they were by the fire after their kids were in bed, as Mac held her close to him.

Mac knew that Cassie was happy with him and also knew that Cassie was pregnant with their third child and Mac was so excited about being a dad for the third time; he loved Cassie so much and knew that she was the only one for him and always would be and as Mac had his hand on her baby bump, he was happy that they would be expanding their little family soon, he loved being a dad to Caitlin and McKenna; Cassie knew that Mac was such a great father to their children.

Cassie knew how much she loved Mac and that he was protective of her and their two children, even as Don had kept away from their marriage and he understood that Cassie was happy with Mac and knew that it was her choice and she had a happy life with Mac, they were close to each other and knew that Don would never be able to come between them, Mac had made sure of that and knew that he had to keep Cassie and their children safe from harm; he was protective and always would be.

Cassie knew that Mac was her soulmate and the only one she trusted to keep her safe and loved.

Mac loved his life with Cassie and they were close to each other and had a strong marriage together and were so much in love with each other so much and she was in his arms and being happy together, Mac knew that he was lucky to have Cassie in his life and he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life; their life together meant so much to Mac and he was happy to have Cassie in his life and knew that she was the only one for him and always would be, no matter what happens.

Cassie loved being with Mac, she knew how special he was to her and their love was strong and she knew how happy they were together and she knew that Mac was the only one for her; Mac held Cassie close to him and knew how much he loved her and their life together with their children, Mac knew how lucky he was to have Cassie and know that she was happy with him, it meant a lot to Mac and always would, they had a close bond together.

Cassie was happy with Mac and they had a happy marriage together.

Few months had passed and Cassie was in the final weeks of her pregnancy, when she got a phone call from Jo telling her that Mac had been shot in the back and Cassie got her best friend to look after the kids when she went to the hospital and saw the team there and Jo told Cassie what she knew about what happened to Mac, when Cassie filled ot the medical form on Mac as requested by the doctor, as Cassie walked around hoping that Mac was gonna be ok, she felt a pain and a nurse appeared and took Cassie into a room and checked her over and found that her water had broke five weeks early, Cassie asked the nurse to get Jo Danville, and once Jo came into the room, Cassie asked her to be there when she has the baby and Jo agreed.

Jo was with Cassie when she went into labour and Jo kept Cassie calm and told her that she was doing ok and when after four hours, Cassie gave birth to a little girl, when Jo told Cassie that it was a girl and as Cassie got to hold her little girl, she just hoped that Mac was gonna be ok and get the chance to meet his newborn daughter, when both Cassie and her little girl were asleep; Jo went to see how Mac was and he was awake but sore and then Jo told him that Cassie had just given birth to a little girl; Mac asked Jo if Cassie was ok and Jo told Mac that Cassie was fine and sleeping along with their little girl.

Cassie was nursing her little girl and she was allowed to see Mac the following day and Mac was glad to see her and their baby daughter, when Cassie gently placed their newborn daughter onto Mac's chest, he smiled and placed his hand on her back and was happy, he knew that their newborn needed a name and then Mac suggested naming their newborn daughter Ariana Joanna, when Cassie agreed to name their newborn daughter Ariana Joanna Taylor.

When Mac was allowed home, Cassie looked after him and their three children, Mac was off work and tried to do what he could and Cassie knew that and she looked after him and made sure that he was taking his pain meds and Mac knew that he was lucky to be alive and to see his family grow, he bonded more with his baby daughter Ariana who loved her daddy and as Mac knew how much he loved his family with Cassie and settled together as a family; Cassie knew that Mac needed her and she would always be and they loved each other so much.

Mac was going to hospital visits and going back to the lab and he knew that Cassie worried about him and he kept her in the llop about how he was feeling and when a doctor's visit confirmed that Mac had aphasia, he worried about telling Cassie and when he did tell her, he was scared that she would walk away from him, but what Mac saw was Cassie giving a hug and telling him that she would never leave him, Cassie also told Mac that she wanted to look after him and Mac held Cassie close to him and he knew that Cassie was there for him and she always would be.

Cassie looked after Mac and she knew that he needed her more than ever and she would always be there for him and she loved him so much, they were meant to be and always would be.

As Mac got better and was back full time at the lab and Cassie was at home with their children, she knew that Mac missed the lab and she knew that it was time and she knew how happy she was with him and knew that he was anmazing dad to their children.

The End


End file.
